In many vehicles, at least one ventilation nozzle is integrated in a cockpit of the vehicle for outputting a ventilation flow into a vehicle interior. Ventilation nozzles, which, in addition to the ventilation function, also have a time display function, are known. For example, WO 2015 106 778 describes an analog clock, which is integrated in a ventilation nozzle of a vehicle.